The Return to Troy
by x-menfan1000
Summary: Sequel to the Trojan Goddess. Aella, Achilles, and Odysseus return to Troy after Three years. King Priam is dying and Queen Hecuba will turn on Aella while Troy is trying to prevent war from happening once again.


**A/N: I don't anything, except my characters from my last story. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**The Return to Troy**

It had been three years since I had left Troy. Sappho was now four years old and a ball of energy. There were times where I still missed Troy, but they were far and few between. I walked down the hall that lead to our chambers, where I could hear our daughter pleading to go with Achilles to Ithaca.

Sappho wanted to be a warrior like I did when I was her age. She wanted to be like her father and her cousin. Achilles was not thrilled to say the least and they argue much like me and my father did.

"But Father…" came Sappho's pleads.

"Sappho I said no and so did your mother. I would love to take you and your mother along, but your mother can't handle the long trip," said Achilles. "I need you to stay with your mother and little sister or brother."

"I don't want a little sister or brother," she said pouting.

I shook my head at my daughter. In Hector's last letter he laughed and said that Sappho was a mini vision of me with blonde hair. I smiled at the thought of my brother, especially now that father was ill more and more.

Hector would not speak about father's illness to me. Paris seemed to be on Hectors side about father. they would only tell me that he was sick again and nothing more. They would never want me to worry; it had been that way since I was a child.

"Mother?" came Sappho's voice snapping me out of my thought.

"Yes my angel," I replied looking down at her.

"I asked if we could go down to the beach and make sea shells with nana."

"Of course we can after we send your father off to Ithaca."

"Yay!" she shouted and ran from our room.

I looked up at my husband.

"I rather have you stay here than go. Especially right now," I stated

"I know, but it's only for a couple weeks," he said. "Besides, it is only Odysseus. I'm not going into battle."

"I know, but with my powers being weird and my father being ill as he is. Also with the baby…"

"Aella, please for my sanity, stop worrying and relax. Your five months along and you shouldn't be stressing over this."

"Don't tell me what to do," I said glaring at him.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do," he said.

"Well, it sure sounds like it."

"I don't want argue with you before I leave."

"Then don't tell me what to do."

"Aella shut your beautiful mouth and just listen please."

I turned my back on him.

"Why must I be married to the most stubborn woman?"

I didn't reply back.

"Are you coming to see me off or are you going to let me leave like this?" he asked.

"Take a guess," I said firmly.

"I now know where our precious daughter gets her stubbornness from. I love you and I'll see you in four weeks. Please take care of yourself," he said walking out the door.

I stood there and went to follow him. Somehow he had won along before and I quickly as I could catch up to my husband. Sappho was giving him one last hug before he left. I walked toward them smiling.

"So you decided to see me off," he said standing back up.

"I'm sorry, but someone is playing with my emotions," I replied.

"Yes, I know."

We shared a kiss.

"Yuck!" said Sappho.

We turned our attention to her.

"Come here you," said Achilles scoping her up and pressing a big kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy," she squealed.

"Be good for your mother," he said setting her down.

She smiled and came to my side. We waved to him as his ship left the harbor until we couldn't see him anymore.

"Come on we better go meet Nana at the beach, so we can make seashell necklaces," I said walking back toward the beach.

"Yay! Maybe we can make daddy one," said Sappho.

"We can do that. Knowing your father, he'll love it."

Achilles had a dozen or so necklaces that Sappho made him over the years and he loved every one of them. He wore different ones each day. She even made some for my family in Troy; she barely remembered any of them. I would always send them with my letters and they would always appreciate them.

I just hoped Sappho would get to see my father before he went onto the next life.

XXX

It had been a week since Achilles left and I was woken up by my mother. She brought word from Troy. My father had taken a turn for the worst and the healers didn't think he would recover. I gathered up Sappho and my mother teleported us to Troy.

I walked up toward his chambers and I saw my family milling about. I stopped in the doorway listening to Father ask Hector where I was.

"Father, I'm here," I called out.

Hector looked up and smiled at me.

"My sweet Aella," he said looking at me.

I smiled back and went to his bed side.

"Is that little Sappho?" he asked.

"Yes it is. She's four now father," I answered.

"The same age you were when you first came to Troy."

"Yes, father. Sappho this is your grandfather," I said to her as she stared at him.

"You don't remember me do you, sweetheart?"

"No sir," she replied.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a little baby in your mother's arms," he said. "You look so much like your mother, but with your father hair. I assume she's as stubborn as you were at her age?"

"Yes she is. She torments her father just as I tormented you."

"You didn't torment me, my daughter. You just tested my patience's."

I smiled at that. I had pushed him to limits that no father should have gone to with a daughter, but then again, I was a tom boy.

"I wish you could have been around more with Sappho. She could have learned as much from you father."

"You needed to leave Troy my daughter and raise your own family with Achilles. I wish I could have watched her grow like I did Astyanax. Those I loved her just as much as Astyanax."

"Mother, can I go to sleep now?" asked Sappho.

"Of course, say goodnight to your grandfather," I replied.

"Goodnight grandfather."

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you," said father.

"I love you too grandfather."

I handed her off to Andromache, who took her out of the room.

"My beautiful, brave, and stubborn daughter. When I first laid my eyes on you when your mother brought you here, I knew you were special. Each day you grew more special. Everything you ever did I was proud of you. You over came so many fears and here you are. A daughter, a sister, a wife, and a mother. I will always love you even in the next life, just as I will Sappho. You and Achilles teach her how to fight and be as proud of her as I was of you," he said.

I let a sob as I listen to my father.

"My child, do not cry. I have had a very full life. I've watched my children grow up and I have seen two of my grandchildren be brought into this world. You have a family that needs you."

I let out more tears.

"I love you Aella."

"I love you too father," I whispered through my tears.

I felt his hand go limp in mine.

"Father?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He's gone Aella," said Paris.

I laid my head on his chest and sobbed. I didn't feel Hector wrap his arms around me. I didn't feel anything but pain.

"It's okay Aella. It's going to be fine," he whispered.

I eventually left and went to my old chambers. Sappho was curled up in the blankets sound asleep. She didn't know that she had said her last goodbyes to her grandfather. I walked out my balcony and stared up at the sky wishing Achilles was here to comfort me.

**XXX**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**


End file.
